Talk:Rosalee Glover
Delete? Is she really a character? I've never heard of her, and I've never heard her supposed quote before either. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :The article was created by a trusted user here. Plus, prostitutes have been known to frequent blackjack tables. I was in chat with Mitch at the time of its creation and if I was even the slightest bit skeptical I would have told him to hold off on publishing this article until I or someone else could verify. :I try and verify any character that I didn't find myself. If you have doubts, I encourage you to do what I will be doing and head to Blackwater in an attempt to encounter this character during blackjack. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) African-American Is there any african - american prostitutes in the game, I think not. Course, all known Glovers in the game are Wilton and Ambrose and they both are african - americans. Jaakkojukka95 (talk) 11:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Jaakkojukka95 :Yeah I know, They are unlikely related to each other. :Rosalee is the Brunette Prostitute by the way. Maybe you can get a picture. She always spawns in Free Roam in the Blackwater Saloon :MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor.™ 11:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Mitch, Sometimes in Free Roam, you can get somebody's name, who never become hostile, by somebody killing you and the game says that the person revenged his / her death? That's how I got the name of Kittie Crenshaw and Willis Lassiter. Did that happened you? And if her name is real, can you check that Fannie Howard out, course i've never seen her playing Blackjack at Blackwater saloon, and there in her page here in wiki, somebody has written that she can be found playing it. ::Jaakkojukka95 (talk) 16:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC)Jaakkojukka95 :::I've experienced the same thing, Jaakko. It's how I got the name of Leland Byers. I'm going to try to use that to get the name of that guy in Blackwater I told you about. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dear, Jaakko offcourse the name is real. I've been playing Blackjack with her. :Same goes for Ada Hibbs. She even has full dialogue for Blackjack even though she rarely spawns. :MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor.™ 17:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) why can,t she be playable in multiplayer!! i have always wanted for her two be playable i play red dead redemption and im a girl i wish she chould be playable if she was id love this game and rate it 78969 stars but that til never happen i do hope you make her playable i very much need her in multplayer bad! even know roselee glover is dead i think she has a duaghter becuase when i finshed the game i seen her duaghter play flapjack and she has tan high heels brown hair and light skin i swear its her duaghter: but you know she died of transitory so why bother looking i found her one time she did say il f:)(ck you for money trust me as jhon martson shed say that all the time but know its a little changed.